goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Gossip Girl (Episode List)
Gossip Girl is a teen drama which premiered on September 19, 2007 in the United States on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ The_CW (GoAnimate in Real Life). Gossip Girl is based on the young-adult book series of the same name written by Cecily von Ziegesar, and was developed for television by The O.C. creators Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. The series follows the lives of the young, wealthy, and social elite residing in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, and is narrated by an unseen and seemingly omniscient character, "Gossip Girl", whose blog is widely read among the characters. A total of 121 episodes of Gossip Girl were aired over six seasons, between September 19, 2007 and December 17, 2012. Production Companies College Hill Pictures, Inc. (2007-2010) Fake Empire (2010-2012) Game Over Films Alloy Entertainment Regency Television 20th Century Fox Television Distributor 20th Television Aspect Ratios 480i/720p (4:3 SDTV/16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel The CW Length 60 minutes Season 1 (2007-2008) #Episode 1: Pilot - September 19, 2007 Teleplay by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 1ADH79) #Episode 2: The Handmaiden's Tale - September 26, 2007 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 1ADH02) #Episode 3: The Wild Brunch - October 3, 2007 Written by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 1ADH03) #Episode 4: Poison Ivy - October 10, 2007 Written by: Felicia D. Henderson, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 1ADH01) #Episode 5: Dare Devil - October 17, 2007 Written by: Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Jamie Babbit (Production Code: 1ADH04) #Episode 6: Victor, Victrola - October 24, 2007 Written by: K.J. Steinberg, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 1ADH06) #Episode 7: Bad News Blair - October 31, 2007 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 1ADH05) #Episode 8: Blair Walpert Must Pie! - November 7, 2007 Teleplay by: Jessica Queller and K.J. Steinberg, Story by: Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 1ADH07) #Episode 9: Hi, Society - November 14, 2007 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 1ADH08) #Episode 10: Roman Holiday - November 21, 2007 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: Michael Fields (Production Code: 1ADH10) #Episode 11: Seventeen Candles - November 28, 2007 Teleplay by: Felicia D. Henderson and Joshua Safran, Story by: Felicia D. Henderson, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel (Production Code: 1ADH09) #Episode 12: School Lies - April 7, 2008 Written by: Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 1ADH11) #Episode 13: The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate - April 14, 2008 Written by: Felicia D. Henderson, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 1ADH12) #Episode 14: The Blair Bitch Project - April 21, 2008 Written by: K.J. Steinberg, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 1ADH13) #Episode 15: Desperately Seeking Serena - April 28, 2008 Written by: Felicia D. Henderson, Directed by: Michael Fields (Production Code: 1ADH16) #Episode 16: All About My Brother - May 5, 2008 Written by: Paul Sciarrotta, Directed by: Janice Cooke (Production Code: 1ADH15) #Episode 17: Woman on the Verge - May 12, 2008 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 1ADH17) #Episode 18: Much 'I Do' About Nothing - May 19, 2008 Written by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 1ADH14) Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki